I don't love you
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Eles amavam-se demais. Enganaram-se ao achar o contrário.


_**Well when you go**_

_**So never think I'll make you try to stay**_

_**And maybe when you get back**_

_**I'll be off to find another way**_

- Tudo bem! Sabes que mais… podes ir embora! – gritou ele. Sentia a raiva despontar-lhe por cada poro do seu corpo e uma vontade de magoá-la como ela tanto o estava a magoar a ele.

- Eu vou sim… não faço nada aqui.

- Vai Rose… vai e corre para os braços do Potter se é isso que queres.

- Pára de pôr o James ao barulho! Por uma vez deixa de ser cobarde Scorpius e admite os teus erros.

- Os meus erros? Os meus erros?

Não acreditava que ela era capaz de culpá-lo por tudo aquilo. Sentia raiva dela e dele por se ter deixado apaixonar por aquela ruiva.

- Sim os teus erros… apenas e só os teus erros Scorpius. Os teus ciúmes infundados. Os teus questionários para onde vou e com quem estou... sem necessidade nenhuma!

- Claro que não há necessidade nenhuma. A resposta é sempre a mesma. Estou com o James ali. Vou ter com o James acolá. Não me culpes pelos teus actos.

- Que actos? O James é o meu melhor amigo.

- Oh ele quer muito mais do que ser teu amigo. E muito sinceramente talvez tu também queiras.

- Como raio podes dizer isso de mim? – O cabelo dela parecia ainda mais vermelho agora que a raiva lhe subia ao rosto. Queria fazê-la chorar, queria sentir que ela se preocupava, que o que ela sentia por ele ainda a conseguia deixar de rastos. Mas tudo o que Rose fez foi arquear mais as sobrancelhas e gritar a plenos pulmões - Eu odeio te Scorpius Malfoy!

Paralisou e ficou em silêncio ao vê-la dar-lhe as costas e sair dali, o cabelo ruivo a balançar-lhe nas costas furiosamente.

Ela ia com certeza chorar no ombro do Potter.

_**And after all this time that you still owe**_

_**You're still the good-for-nothing I don't know**_

_**So take your gloves and get out**_

_**Better get out**_

_**While you can**_

Ela queria odiá-lo. Queria odiá-lo com todas as suas forças apenas para lhe conseguir dizer mil e uma palavras mais duras do que as que tinha acabado de lhe dizer. Ela não o odiava, sabia com toda a sua certeza que não o odiava. Amava-o sim, amava-o com cada parte da sua alma, em cada segundo do seu dia. Amava aquele loiro de serpente ao peito, que tantos problemas lhe trouxera com a sua família. Como ele tinha coragem de lhe dizer o que lhe disse? Insinuar tudo aquilo sobre James? Não fazia algum sentido. Será que ele pensava mesmo que depois de tudo aquilo que ela tinha arrsicado e enfrentado por ele, ela limitar-se-ia a deitar tudo para trás das costas para ficar com o primo?

Chorou então, chorou todas as lágrimas que quis conter ao conversar com Scorpius. Chorou porque ele a tinha magoado profundamente de uma forma que ele nunca conseguiria imaginar.

Ultimamente cada segundo dos dias deles eram discussões, quase todas sobre James, outras por coisas ridículas e pequenas.

Ela sabia o que se passava, apenas tentava enganar-se a si mesma. Scorpius não a amava mais, não como a amou um dia. Todas as discussões eram meros pretextos, apoiados na sua cobardia que o impedia de a olhar nos olhos e dizer a verdade. Que não a amava mais e que o fim chegara para os dois.

E por momentos, apenas meros segundos, ela desejou que ele o dissesse e acabasse com todo o maldito sofrimento que lhe estava a causar.

_**When you go**_

_**Would you even turn to say**_

_**''I don't love you**_

_**Like I did**_

_**Yesterday''**_

Ela não o amava mais. Nada poderia mostrá-lo tão bem como aquela frase: "Eu odeio-te Scorpius Malfoy". Ele soube-o no momento em que ela disse o seu apelido, mais do que no momento em que ela disse o odiava. Eles tinham banido os seus apelidos de qualquer conversa. Não havia Weasley nem Malfoy. Apenas Rose e Scorpius. Juntos. Para sempre.

Bom… agora não mais. Ela tinha-lhe virado as costas, com o rosto zangado mas seco. Só raiva, nada de dor. E quando só a raiva fica, é porque o amor já foi. Ele sabia-o desde o momento em que viu Rose andar cada vez mais com o Potter. Ela sabia-o, talvez consciente ou inconscientemente, mas sabia-o. Todas as discussões, todos os atritos, ela nunca negara o tempo que passava com James, nunca sequer tentara propor um acordo ou tentar entender como aquilo o magoava. De certa forma era como se ela quisesse discutir, como se ela desejasse que ele se zangasse, que gritasse para depois acabarem assim. Ela virando-lhe as costas, e ele de coração quebrado.

Porque é que ela não podia simplesmente dizer-lhe a verdade. Ao menos que o quebrasse de vez, que esmagasse o seu orgulho e o seu coração com apenas uma pancada. Aquilo tinha-se torturado uma tortura.

_**When you go**_

_**Would you have the guts to say**_

_**''I don't love you**_

_**Like I loved you**_

_**Yesterday"**_

Estava farta e cansada. Soube naquele momento que o seu coração não aguentaria mais tudo aquilo a que Scorpius o expunha. Não esperaria mais por Scorpius, não ficaria ali sentada, ouvindo-o gritar com ela e acusando-a até ao dia em que ele tivesse coragem de lhe dizer que não a amava mais.

Levantou-se e limpou as lágrimas do rosto. Iria mentir e iria ser impávida e serena. Queria afectá-lo, queria que fosse ele a ser dispensado. Respirou fundo e voltou para trás, em busca de Scorpius. Iria comportar-se como uma verdadeira Slytherin, não importava quão vermelho fosse a cor do seu sangue.

Ele iria fazê-lo. Não iria ser o cobarde que o seu nome e o seu sangue ditavam. Iria levantar-se daquele maldito banco de jardim e encontrar Rose. Iria dizer-lhe a maior mentira da sua vida, contraria o seu coração e a sua alma. Mas iria ter coragem para o fazer, a coragem que uma Gryffindor como Rose não teve. Talvez ele se arrependesse amargamente um dia, mas sabia que era uma questão de tempo. Era apenas antecipar o fim… um fim que só Rose queria.

_**"I don't love you**_

_**Like I do yester...**_

_**Say, hey, hey"**_

**18 anos depois****…**

Scorpius estava sentado no seu escritório. Tentava a todo custo concentrar-se naquele maldito documento mas sentia-se tão cansado que já escrevera três vezes gradões, em vez de dragões. Era só hora de almoço mas tinha passado a noite toda de pé numa missão de Auror. Abriu a gaveta de baixo da secretária para tirar outro pergaminho a fim de escrever a conclusão do relatório quando viu a fotografia que ali estava. Pegou-a com cuidado na mão e sorriu ao vê-la. Rose sorria-lhe da fotografia nos seus plenos dezasseis anos de idade com um livro na mão e com Scorpius agarrando-lhe a outra. Fora por ela que viera para Auror, só o percebeu passado muito tempo de ali estar. Adorava aquilo, porque Rose o adorara, era o seu sonho, porque Rose também o sonhara.

Voltou a pôr a fotografia na gaveta e olhou para a sua secretária. Nenhuma moldura de nenhuma mulher, nenhum desenho feito pelos seus filhos. Simplesmente porque ele não tinha nada disso. Aos trinta e quatro anos de idade, tinha encontros esporádicos com mulheres, saía com os amigos, todos casados e com filhos. Ele nunca sonhara com uma família. Quer dizer… sonhara. Um dia, há muitos anos atrás, antes daquele dia no corredor de Hogwarts.

_(Flashback)_

_Encontraram-se exactamente a meio do corredor de Poções. Mantiveram uma distância segura entre os dois, uma que não comprometesse o que estavam a fazer._

_Eles podiam ter dito mil e uma palavras mas limitaram-se a dizer quatro, exactamente ao mesmo tempo:_

_- Não te amo mais. _

_Olharam um para o outro e assentiram. Era um acordo mútuo em que ambos viam todas as suas suspeitas confirmadas. Viraram as costas um ao outro e seguiram por caminhos diferente,s ambos com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Haviam mentido com todo o desplante e frieza, mas não importava porque o outro havia dito o que sentia. Ou o que não sentia."_

Convivera mais um ano com Rose depois disso. James Potter não estava mais em Hogwarts mas nada mudou. Ela havia dito que não o amava e ele havia-lhe o mesmo. Nunca mais teve a coragem a olhar nos olhos, de dizer o seu nome, ou perguntar por ela. Vivia como se ela não vivesse todos os dias ali ao lado dele. Mas pensava sempre como teria sido se ele tivesse dito outras palavras que não aquelas. E se ele lhe tivesse pedido desculpas ou dito que a amava? Teria ela ficado? Não… ela disse que não o amava.

Obrigou a sua mente a deixar Rose de fora. Não a via há anos, desde o momento em que ela deixara Hogwarts. Soube que tinha ido com Albus Potter para a Roménia, onde estava um tio, e onde curiosamente estava James Potter também. Nunca mais a viu, nunca mais voltou. Não sabia onde estava, com quem estava, nem que tipo de vida levava ela. Não tinha também a quem perguntar. Albus Potter voltara. Trabalhava com ele no Ministério como Auror mas nunca lhe dirigira a palavra para lhe falar algo que não fosse trabalho. Mesmo que pudesse, não sabia se queria saber.

Voltara a Rose novamente, que raios. Levantou-se e saiu porta fora. Precisava de sair, apanhar fresco. Mal saíra do escritório deparou-se com um garoto á porta da sua sala chorando. Olhou para os lados mas não havia ninguém. Agachou-se perante ele.

- Olá!

O menino chorava mas levantou a cabeça, tirando as mãos do seu rosto para olhá-lo.

De repente Scorpius sentiu todo o mundo rodar á sua volta. Os olhos dele era de um azul tão profundo, tão belo, uns olhos que lhe eram incomodativamente familiares.

O garoto tinha a cara brilhante das lágrimas e o cabelo era escuro e espetado atrás, fazendo com que ele lhe caísse um pouco pelos olhos.

- Como te chamas?

- Mike. – soluçou o garoto

- Porque é que estás a chorar Mike?

- Perdi a mamã.

- Hum… a tua mamã trabalha aqui?

O menino abanou a cabeça limpando as lágrimas e olhando-o com mais atenção.

- Não. O papá vem trabalhar pa cá. Nós viemos pa cá, mas eu não gosto daqui.

- Deste sitio?

- Não, desta terra. Quero voltar pa minha casa.

- Moras aqui perto?

- Não… eu e os papas chegamos ontem de lareira.

Scorpius tentou não rir. "De lareira".

- Como chegaste a este corredor?

- O papá e a mamã tavam com o falar com o titio Al e a mamã disse pa eu ficar ao pé.

- Aposto que não ficaste? – Scorpius sorriu docemente e o menino apenas abanou a cabeça. – Disseste titio Al?

- Conheces o titio Al?

- Albus Potter?

- Sim… o titio Al!

Olhou o menino de alto a baixo. O menino devia ter uns cinco anos ou menos. Pensou na mais nova dos Potter mas sabia que ela ainda não tinha sido mãe. Nem sequer era casada. Vi-a bastantes vezes com o irmão no Ministério. De qualquer das formas eles eram familiares dos Weasleys, logo as hipóteses eram imensas.

- Mike!

Ouviu um grito ecoar no corredor e uma mulher correr para o menino abraçando-o com força. Os seus cabelos eram imensamente ruivos e os olhos de um azul, aquele azul que só o menino tinha. Quando ela se levantou com o menino ao colo olhou para ele.

Não haviam palavras. Não havia nada a dizer.

- Rose!

Um homem apareceu a correr no corredor dirigindo-se para eles.

- Oh meu deus encontraste-o. Mike não te podes afastar assim de nós. Pregaste-nos um grande susto!

Só então o homem parecia ter notado na presença de Scorpius. A sua expressão endureceu rapidamente ao aperceber-se de quem ele era. Dezanove anos depois e nunca conseguimos esquecer a cara do nosso inimigo de adolescência.

- Malfoy. – James Potter fez uma ligeira inclinação com a cabeça.

- Potter. – disse Scorpius imitando o género e virando se depois para a Rose – Weasley.

Virou costas e foi embora parando quando ouviu a voz dela a meio do corredor.

- Potter!

Scorpius olhou para ela confuso e ela apenas se limitou a responder.

- Sou Potter! Não Weasley!

Ele acenou. Ela não precisava de o ter dito. Soube-o assim que a viu abraçando o menino. Talvez o tivesse sabido no momento em que viu Mike. Os cabelos escuros espetados e os olhos azuis doces.

Voltou a virar costas e seguir caminho.

Desjou profundamente que as palavras que lhe dissera há dezoito anos atrás naquele corredor de Hogwarts fossem verdade. Desejou não a amar mais.

Nas suas costas, enquanto apertava com força o seu filho e sentia James beijar-lhe a testa, Rose Weasley desejava o mesmo.

_**"I don't love you**_

_**Like I loved you**_

_**Yesterday."**_


End file.
